Killing Loneliness
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Astrid misses Hiccup so when he has to go away and be Chief. Luckily, an understanding Eret is always on hand to ease the loneliness. Eret/Astrid Eretstrid oneshot (not a cheating fic!)


**The straight ship that divides the fandom...**

 **Eretstrid!**

 **I received a request for this, and so naturally... I'm writing it.**

 **This will be a heterosexual one shot, with vague reference to not so hetero... basically because I know how overdone Astrid cheating on Hiccup with Eret is, mines going to be on the same arc as Hicretstrid - Eret's involved with both of them, this one shot just covers Eret and Astrid though.**

 **Could feasibly be seen as a sequel to Two's Company, but that would imply plot.**

 **So... passing reference to polyamory and bisexuality, but otherwise it's just your usual straight couple stuff.**

-HTTYD-

"Do you have to go?"

Hiccup sighed, kissing her forehead as they embraced.

"Astrid, I have to make sure the Bog Burglars don't change their mind and come slaughter us all. We have dragons; they have a lot of angry Viking women with axes."

Astrid was infinitely proud of how well Hiccup did as chiefing, constantly surprising everyone as he adjusted. But these absences where he had to go sign treaties with other tribes and keep peace, the ones that kept him away for nights on end... she hated them.

"I know. I'm proof you would never win, I am only one Viking woman with an axe and neither of you have a chance."

Eret chuckled, saying goodbye to Hiccup alongside Astrid as they prepared to be without their husband-slash-lover for two nights. He slung the chiefs cape around his shoulders, patted down his bag and whistled to Toothless, who bounded up and roared.

"I love you. Both of you."

"Love you too."

Hiccup saddled his dragon, then soared off in the direction of his mothers home to say goodbye to her before he actually left. Eret wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. Astrid wasn't sure, but certainly didn't want to test, how much worse the absences would be if she didn't have Eret. Eret who understood missing Hiccup, and the only one with a hope of... well, he didn't fill the absence, but he definitely eased the hole left behind.

"It's only two days babe."

"I know, but it's two days of not seeing our man."

Eret embraced her properly, broad arms around her as they cuddled behind the front door before moving to the nearest chair where they just sat for a while together, adjusting.

"Ok, that's enough wallowing. Let's get started on the days business."

"Which is..."

"Well, you are helping Fishlegs with Tracker Class day at Dragon School. I am taking the reserve dragon riders out on a training drill for the morning, then I'm acting chief until Hiccup's back."

They kissed, soft and intimate and sharing the sadness of their missing third, then left the hut, taking their dragons and separating. Astrid found that even being responsible for half a dozen auxiliary riders didn't distract her, nor did settling disputes about sheep or eating more chicken than she really needed at dinner.

Eret, being wonderful, gave his disgruntled wife a belly rub when they were back in their hut that evening as Astrid complained intermittently about being too full and Hiccup being too gone.

"I miss him too love, but it's not forever. And he's the chief, he's out there for us, keeping Berk safe."

"I know. But it's still eerily quiet when his leg isn't making that clink noise on the stairs all the time."

Eret chuckled, halting his gentle kneading of her belly while Astrid stripped off. She didn't care who walked in, she was uncomfortable and her skirt was digging in to her overfull stomach. When she flopped back down in only breast bindings and underwear, Eret didn't make an effort to hide his eyes drinking her in as he resumed rubbing her stomach.

"See something you like sailor?"

"Well, I _am_ looking at the embodiment of divine beauty, and she's aptly named so."

Astrid couldn't help smiling - a girl could get used to having two guys who were always brimming with genuine compliments for her. Especially two men as wonderful as Hiccup and Eret were. The chemistry had been there from the day they met the trapper, numbed by battle and loss and hardship but slowly breaking free until it created the tight bond the three had now.

She noticed Eret's fingers slowly working lower but said nothing; the intimate touches would be a welcome distraction _and_ would probably aid her falling asleep afterward minus Hiccup's reassuring warmth. Reaching up to untie her braid, Astrid laid back and let him pretend he was sly.

He skipped over where her body wanted his fingers, instead stroking her thighs softly until Astrid widened them in response, squirming at the ticklish-tingling touches that acted as both soothing and arousing. His thumbs dug in to the muscles there firmly, rubbing in circles until any and all tension melted away to leave Astrid's thighs lax and pliable. Eret was _particularly_ good with his hands, the undisputed god of massaging everything from Hiccup's leg stump to Astrid's shoulders.

"I hope you know I'm not standing up anytime soon now."

"Not a problem."

Eret stood, sliding his arms beneath her knees and shoulders to lift her bridal style, navigating the stairs with a practiced ease until he could lay her down on their bed. Stretching out down to her toes, Astrid unfastened her breast bindings and tossed them aside, enjoying the hitch in Eret's breath and the widening of his eyes as he took in the newly bared skin. It didn't matter that he had seen it a hundred times before; Eret still seemed to enjoy it as much as the first time.

"May I?"

"Oh, you most definitely may."

Smiling, Eret slipped off the dampened cloth to leave her nude, then began to remove his own clothes. Brown vest, then lighter linen bottoms and finally his shorts to leave him as bare as her before he crawled into bed with her. They kissed lazily, enjoying the simple warmth of body heat on body heat, skin to skin. Intimate and soft, no hurry.

Eret trailed a hand down her bare torso, leaving tingling circles around her hardened nipples but continuing on down, leaving goosebumps of anticipation in his wake that made her liquid muscles quiver.

"So beautiful."

He whispered against her lips, feathering a few more kisses across them until he backed off just enough to give her space. Space to mewl happily as his fingers finally made purchase between her thighs, calloused finger tips making gentle circles around her clit and Astrid felt her legs tremble as pleasure rolled through her.

Never being embarrassed to say what she did and didn't like, Astrid had two lovers who knew how to play her body like an instrument. Eret kept his movements erratic, never letting her fully anticipate the next touch and it only made her hotter, skin starting to flush and sweat as her arousal climbed. Eret kissed the damp skin of her neck, his fingers slipping occasionally as her slick coated them with every stroke.

"Gods Eret- uhh, so good."

Her words caught on a moan when Eret rubbed her more firmly, starting to edge toward the pinnacle but not quite reaching it. It was an exquisite stretch of pleasure that could only happen with practice, with Eret's knowledge of all the tells when Astrid was close to coming, knowing where to touch, how hard and when to pull back before she reached the peak.

Eret built her up and let her down until Astrid's whole body was taut as a bow string, sweat beading on her skin and she felt like molten lava had replaced her blood, her organs and just about her entire brain as he cruelly stopped again, leaving her almost wailing in frustration.

"I will get my axe if you don't-"

Eret didn't let her finish, fingers sliding inside her wet hole with almost impossible ease and locating the spot that sent her to breaking point and beyond. All the anticipation coalesced, frustration gone as her body finally burned in all the right ways, muscles quaking and mouth probably allowing all manner of needy, desperate sounds. Eret brushed her clit a couple of times to hold her on the line of pleasure, then slowly eased it off until she fell back onto the bed, only now noticing how she had bowed off it completely then.

"What was that about your axe babe?"

"Don't ruin my buzz munge-bucket. Get my water?"

Eret chuckled, letting Astrid bask in the afterglow for a minute while he retrieved her canteen from Hiccup's desk and brought it back over, helping a still slightly shaky Astrid sit up and take a sip.

"Ok, I love you again now."

She almost cringed; she was quoting Ruffnut but Astrid was just too blissful to care. Eret put the canteen back out of the way, climbing back into bed next to her and Astrid clung to his warmth, enjoying the breadth of his shoulders, the firmness of his arms as they cuddled. His lips brushed against her forehead.

"I love you too."

A rather dopey sigh of contentment left Astrid as he murmured the words, basking in the feelings she had that were separate to Hiccup, though all their feelings melded together quite well as a three. Feeling Eret's hot shaft pulse against her skin, leaving a sticky trail of precum that told how aroused he had grown watching Astrid, she found her second wind and rolled Eret onto his back, straddling his broad hips.

Eret looked up at her with awe writ across his face, broad hands cupping and stroking her hips, caressing the length of her back when Astrid leant down to kiss him. She slid along the length of his cock, spreading her arousal to ensure he was sufficiently slick enough to slide right inside her; Astrid was impatient to be filled. Satisfied he was, Astrid reached down and guided him into position, dropping down in one stroke until her ass hit his thighs. Eret yelped in surprise, hands squeezing at her thighs while he tried to adjust to the sudden sensation.

"T-Thor Astrid, warn a man will ya?"

Rolling her hips to savour the feeling, Astrid bit her lip and smiled coyly down at her lover.

"Nah. I like to keep you guessing."

Lifting herself a few inches, Astrid let him think she would take it slow for a few seconds before she came down on him hard, loving that sudden stretch as he bottomed out in her each time. Almost like payback for his teasing her earlier, Astrid set a rapid rhythm he had to fight to keep up with, trial and error until Eret managed to time himself right, pushing up into her as Astrid came down and holding her hips to help keep her upright. Astrid had been known to forget balance when in the heights of pleasure.

Gods she loved the feel of him, hot and thick and twitching inside her with each thrust, the indescribable intimacy of having someone literally _inside her body._ It was always a heady realisation, even more so when she realised she loved two men enough to allow them such access to her. Astrid was proud and independent - she had always assumed sex was about submission. It wasn't; it was about sharing, joining and delighting in the others pleasure as much as her own.

Eret's soft groans as he felt her envelop him over and over and the constant flexing of his abdominal muscles were beautiful, the heat of his hands leaving invisible burns on her hips and thighs when he grabbed each of them respectively. Astrid felt her thighs begin to ache from the punishing speed, but she had had worse flying a dragon and this was currently a whole lot more encouraging as she felt herself begin to scale the cliffs again toward climax.

"Can't take- uhh, can't take much more love."

Eret's heated whine sent shocks of desire rolling through her body, prompting Astrid to guide his hand to where they joined, feeling those gloriously talented fingers stroke and tease at her clit. She felt Eret swell inside her, knew he was barely hanging on for her as all the muscles beneath her backside tensed.

He even held his _breath,_ but kept on working those tips over her sensitive bud until Astrid clenched down, letting her body fall from the mountains so she could soar to the heights of Valhalla, riding waves upon waves of fire and pleasure as stars littered her vision. Eret's hand tightened on her hip, a little jolt of pleasure-pain as he spilled hot and thick inside her, pushing Astrid's climax to stretch out even longer, heart hammering as her blood ran hotter.

The blazing heat began to ebb away, leaving her slightly limp atop Eret as they both gasped for air, sweaty skin glistening in the candlelight as his muscled chest heaved beneath her hands.

"That was... incredible."

"Mm. Totally agree."

They eventually managed to separate, Astrid taking her turn in the bathroom first to clean up a little, then getting comfy in bed while Eret went to pee. That was a guy thing, she noticed - they often had to go soon after sex. She didn't mind so much as long as they came back and cuddled her, which Eret most certainly did, encompassing her with his warm skin and taut muscles.

"He'll be back before you know it. Get some sleep babe."

"Mmm."

Astrid was already halfway there, barely managing a sound to show she heard Eret before she drifted off into dreams.

Hiccup returned the day after as promised, embracing Astrid passionately.

"So... you two manage to entertain yourselves without me?"

Eret and Astrid shared a wink, their activities not really secret but certainly not to be shared with half the Great Hall.

"We managed."

-HTTYD-

 **I envision some of the anti-Eret brigade appearing... so I'll just add this.**

 **Read the ships you like. Don't read the ones you don't.**

 **Don't reduce yourselves to embarrassing idiots foaming at the mouth over fictional characters, because you might think you're changing minds... but really, everyone is just laughing at your fragile egos.**


End file.
